


Un reto más grande que ser un héroe

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Parenthood, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Serie de viñetas que cuentan la vida de Barry y Oliver como pareja mientras intentan criar a su pequeño hijo, Robert. (Desarrollada en un universo alterno a Tierra-1).





	1. Un reto más grande que ser un héroe

Oliver y Barry sin duda habían pasado por cosas aterradoras a lo largo de sus vidas, pero nunca algo como eso.

Ocurrió una tarde fría y ventosa de octubre, con un escenario pintado de blanco y gris pálido, con las hojas anaranjadas de los árboles desprendiéndose de sus ramas.

Oliver, como siempre, fue el primero en despertarse. Besó a Barry en la sien y le pellizcó el trasero para obligarlo a levantarse.

—Vamos, o llegaras tarde al trabajo de nuevo —le advirtió.

Barry abrió los ojos con una exclamación de sorpresa y después un bostezo. Se estiró para besar a Oliver en los labios.

—Te toca hacer el desayuno —le informó con voz pastosa.

Oliver sonrió.

—Yo siempre hago el desayuno, mi vida.

Barry rió.

Tomaron una ducha rápida, juntos, y Barry, después de vestirse, se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Robert, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, para despertarlo y alistarlo para la escuela mientras Oliver se dirigió al piso inferior de la casa para cocinar algo rápido —valga la ironía de estar casado con el hombre más rápido del mundo—.

Desayunaron panqueques —como siempre, Robert juró que podía comer más que Barry y perdió su honor cuando su padre se comió diez y él no llegó a cuatro— y Barry se rió cuando un bigote de leche idéntico al del niño quedó dibujado sobre la barba dorada de Oliver. El científico forense se estiró por encima de la mesa para besar la mancha sobre los labios de Oliver, que se sonrojó, y después limpió la de Robert con el pulgar.

Salieron de la casa después de colocar los platos sucios en el fregadero para lavarlos por la noche y arropar al pequeño con un gorro grueso y una bufanda atada a su cuello. Barry le había comprado guantes nuevos, con la batiseñal estampada al frente —algo que no le había hecho gracia a Oliver porque recientemente se había empezado a comparar a Arrow con Batman y no lograba entender porqué—, así que Robert se los puso mientras Oliver abría la puerta trasera de su auto para él y lo ayudaba a sentarse en su silla.

Barry encendió el estéreo y puso a Lady Gaga. Oliver lo fulminó con la mirada y Barry rió. Robert rió también aún sin entender la gracia.

Al llegar al edificio pintado de colores pasteles y con una reja de barrotes fuertes rodeándolo, Barry llevó al pequeño hasta la puerta del jardín de niños. Su profesora lo recibió con una sonrisa y saludó a su padre antes de desearle buen día. Barry besó a Robert en la cabeza y le dijo que se portara bien, cuando el niño entró al edificio, cargando su mochila con estampado de Hora de Aventura, volvió al auto y se sentó al lado de Oliver.

—Llámame loco, pero cada vez que lo veo partir, me siento incómodo, ¿es esto esa fobia que les da a las madres cuando sus hijos comienzan a crecer? Creí que sería inmune a eso por ser hombre —comentó Barry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oliver suspiró.

—Está creciendo muy rápido.

Barry sonrió y estiró la mano para subir el volumen del radio.  _¡GAH, GAH, OOH, LAH, LAH!_ _WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE._ Oliver respiró profundo y pisó el acelerador, dispuesto a lanzar a su marido desde el auto en movimiento ante la jefatura de policía, justificaría su delito con los gustos musicales de la víctima y seguro el juez entendería.

—

Así empezó su pesadilla.

—

Oliver estaba hundido en un montón de papeles relacionados al trabajo de Queen Inc. con Wayne Tech, cuando su teléfono comenzó a timbrar en el cajón superior de su escritorio. Bajó el documento que llevaba quince minutos leyendo sin entender demasiado su contenido —continuaba distrayéndose con el adorno de mesa que Barry le había regalado, lleno de peces que cambiaban de color al ser alcanzados por la luz del sol y se movían en su pequeño acuario de fantasía— y contestó la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa, Felicity? —preguntó tras revisar la pantalla.

Felicity respiró profundo.

 —Oliver, ¿recuerdas el dispositivo que Caitlin, Cisco y yo diseñamos para Robert? ¿Aquel que colocamos en su reloj de pulsera y le dijimos que presionara si estaba en problemas?

—Sí —respondió Oliver, dejando de respirar.

—Lo activó.

—

Arrow enfiló una carretera plagada de autos a toda velocidad, maldiciendo por lo bajo y rezando al mismo tiempo. Flash, con su rayo rojo y amarillo, corrió a su lado a toda velocidad. Arrow casi podía jurar que la mano del Velocista Escarlata se había posado en su hombro, pero no estaba seguro; quizá sólo había sido su imaginación.

Giró las palancas manuales de su motocicleta y aumentó la velocidad, moviéndose por la calle como un bólido, esquivando vehículos y personas.

Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

_Tenía que llegar a tiempo._

—

Flash dio alcance al auto negro y robado, para variar, y se puso a correr a su alrededor para detenerlo, formando un remolino de luz y color. El auto se detuvo en seco.

Arrow derrapó su motocicleta a su lado y cargó una flecha en su arco. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y el conductor puso un pie fuera. Los dos superhéroes jadearon cuando lo vieron bajar, con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro, sujetando a Robert con un brazo, apuntándole con un arma.

—Así que era verdad, mi fuente no estaba equivocada: Flash y Arrow son una bonita familia —dijo el hombre, burlándose.

Flash dio un paso al frente, pero el hombre hizo ademán de pegar el arma a la sien de Robert, que estaba llorando. Arrow frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió Flash, vibrando su voz. Los ojos azules del niño se fijaron en él con ansiedad y emoción, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas pálidas—. ¿Dinero? podemos dártelo, ¿venganza? Siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

El hombre jadeó, como si lo hubieran insultado.

—¡Lo que yo quiero, cerdo estúpido, es que liberen a mi hermano de prisión! Y después de eso, sí, quiero dinero, suficiente para largarnos de aquí y cubrir nuestras huellas.

Arrow y Flash intercambiaron una mirada.

El sonido de sirenas de policía llenó el silencio que los rodeaba. El hombre entró en pánico y aferró a Robert con más fuerza, moviendo sus dedos para aferrar la pistola mejor. Parecía que le sudaban las manos.

Tres autos policiacos se detuvieron detrás de los dos superhéroes. Joe bajó de uno y Flash lo escuchó jurar.

Los héroes volvieron a mirarse. Robert seguía llorando.

Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido.

El hombre entró en pánico y decidió que su mejor opción —se equivocó, en realidad—, sería abandonar al niño e intercambiar fuego con los policías.

Soltó a Robert, que cayó al suelo como un muñeco perdiendo su balance sobre una repisa y Flash corrió para sujetarlo. Antes de que el asaltante disparara contra los oficiales, Arrow liberó su flecha y le dio en el hombro, destrozando su articulación. El arma cayó en medio de un grito de dolor del hombre y, al impactar en el suelo, se disparó. La bala no hirió a nadie, pero el ruido bastó para asustar a Robert, que comenzó a llorar a gritos en brazos de Flash, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, acunándolo y susurrándole que todo estaba bien, abrazándolo como si quisiera meterlo bajo su piel.

Arrow perdió su coraje ante la escena y, con el corazón ardiéndole en el pecho, se acercó a su pareja e hijo. Se arrodilló también y colocó su mano en el costado de Robert, que se cubría la cabeza con los brazos y ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Flash, que parecía a punto de llorar.

—Todo está bien, chiquito —le decía una y otra vez, con la voz vibrante. Oliver había perdido su capacidad de hablar: su hijo de  _cuatro_ malditos  _años_ de edad había tenido una jodida  _pistola_ apuntándole a la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea! —fue lo primero que consiguió exclamar; sonó fatal, pues llevaba el artefacto para alterar su voz.

Robert lloró todavía más.

A sus espaldas, los agentes de Joe esposaron al atracador, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Joe se acercó a ellos y, cuando Robert lo vio, hizo todo lo posible para desembarazarse de los brazos de Flash y correr hacia el hombre, que lo observó con el rostro herido y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Joe, Joe! —exclamó Robert.

Flash jadeó. Arrow colocó una mano temblorosa en su hombro, envuelto en cuero rojo. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Todo está bien, hijo, todo está bien —dijo Joe.

Robert dejó de llorar, pero hipó en brazos del policía durante un buen rato.

Arrow y Flash se miraron de nuevo, una bestia magullada y llorando estancada en los ojos de ambos.

Un oficial se acercó a Joe.

—Señor, sigo sin poder localizar al señor Queen o a Barry, ¿qué hago?

Joe negó con la cabeza y observó a los dos superhéroes. No había reproche en sus ojos, pero su mirada dolió para ambos como un puñetazo en las tripas.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de llevar a Robbie sano y salvo a su casa —el oficial asintió.

Flash desapareció en un borrón de luz y Arrow subió a su motocicleta.

—

Cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, Barry abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión derrotada en el rostro. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Joe, que llevaba a Robert en brazos, entrara a la casa. Cerró la puerta con un empujón.

Robert estaba dormido, así que Joe lo depositó en el sillón. Barry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Te tardaste —le dijo a su padre adoptivo—, te esperé como loco, por Dios.

—¿En dónde está Oliver?

—No tengo idea.

Joe asintió con la cabeza.

— _Bear_ , lo que ocurrió hoy…

— _Ya sé._

—Tendrás que hablar con Oliver. Creo que el niño pasó por una impresión muy fuerte y  _necesitará_ terapia. Es muy pequeño para haber soportado algo como esto.

Barry gimió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

— _Ya sé_ —no se le ocurría qué más decir.

—Sé que cuando eras pequeño la idea de ir con un psicólogo te aterraba, después de lo que ocurrió con tu madre, porque creías que los demás creerían que estabas mal de la cabeza o algo por el estilo, pero con Robert, por favor, considéralo. Y habla con tu marido.

Barry se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Por él movería montañas, Joe. Si fuera necesario bajaría al mismo infierno o bebería lava.  _Por él_ —dijo, apuntando a Robert con el dedo—. Moriría por él. Todo esto se nos salió de las manos, estábamos aterrados, ni siquiera sé cómo lo está tomando Oliver, sólo… se largó. Sigue con su estúpida manía de sufrir en silencio.

Joe negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo que volver al trabajo a llenar actas. Le dije al capitán que no volverías al trabajo, que tú y Oliver estaban comiendo en un restaurante mientras todo esto ocurrió y por eso no se enteraron de nada hasta ahora. Sorpresivamente entendió.

—Ok.

Joe se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien, hijo.

A Barry no se le escapó el detalle de que Joe había usado esas mismas palabras para convencer a Robert de dejar de llorar en la escena del crimen.

—

Cuando Robert despertó, le contó su aventura como si hubiera paseado por el parque de diversiones en vez de haber sido secuestrado por un maniaco.

Barry lo bañó y le colocó un sombrero de espuma sobre la cabeza y una barba.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu padre —bromeó con cariño y Robert fingió rascarse el bigote.

—Pero su barba pica.

—Lo sé.

—Oye, pa —dijo el niño, tras un instante en silencio.

—¿Uh?

—Conocí a Arrow y Flash.

Barry fingió sorpresa. Robert aprovechó la distracción para tomar un montón de espuma y soplársela en la cara, salpicándole las mejillas de burbujas.

—

Oliver llegó a casa alrededor de las seis. Entró al vestíbulo envuelto en un halo de luz dorada, proveniente del sol que empezaba a esconderse tras los edificios de Central City. Llevaba los brazos llenos de bolsas.

Barry y Robert lo observaron con curiosidad. Robert saltó fuera del sillón de la sala para acercarse a él y abrazarle la cintura.

Barry notó los ojos rojos de su pareja. De nuevo, se le rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó para romper el hielo.

—Ah, me alegra que preguntes, amor —dijo Oliver, fingiendo misterio—. Te lo diré en cuanto cierto osito me permita caminar de nuevo —Robert, curioso, se apartó de él. Oliver sonrió y dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina. Barry fue detrás de sus dos chicos—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a abrir esta bolsa, Robert? Es muy pesada, hizo que me dolieran los brazos.

Robert se apresuró a hacer lo que le dijo su padre, cuyos brazos no debían doler tanto, porque los colocó alrededor de la cintura de Barry.

—¡Pastel! —exclamó el niño, encantado, observando una hermosa tarta de chocolate decorada con frutillas. Barry rió al verlo feliz.

—También traje helado.

—¡Helado! —ese fue Barry.

—Y pensé en pedir pizza.

—¡PIZZA! —bien, esos fueron los tres.

—

Barry colocó mantas en el suelo de la sala y quitó todos los cojines de los sillones para colocarlos en el nido improvisado. Colocaron las cajas de pizza en los sillones desnudos y se sentaron en el suelo cubierto a comer. Robert se colocó en medio de ambos padres, con un gran plato sopero lleno de helado napolitano.

—Imagina si Elsa fuera una meta humana y viniera a Central City —propuso Barry.

—Seguro Flash le patearía el trasero —dijo Oliver.

—Hoy vi a Arrow y Flash. Flash es más alto que Arrow —interrumpió Robert.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—No más helado para ti, jovencito —dijo, quitándole el plato mientras Barry se ahogaba con un trozo de pizza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Robert—. Ah, también creo que el arco de Arrow es genial.

—De acuerdo, toma tu helado —aceptó Oliver y se estiró para darle palmadas en la espalda a Barry.


	2. De tal padre, tal hijo

Oliver estacionó su auto en la calle delante del jardín de niños y salió de él para esperar a Robert, recargado en un poste de luz. Llevaba puestas sus mejores gafas de sol y se había afeitado la barba esa mañana, pero aún así la gente parecía reconocerlo —Oliver Queen, chico problema de Starling City, náufrago, acusado de ser el Vigilante conocido como Arrow, casado con otro hombre, padre de un niño de preescolar, ¿cómo no saber quién era?—, incluso, un par de madres de familia se acercaron a saludarlo; él respondió sus palabras y gestos aunque no tenía idea de quiénes eran.

Quince minutos después de su llegada, la campana que anunciaba el final del día escolar sonó en todo el edificio colorido. Una profesora se acercó a la reja que rodeaba la instalación y la abrió. Pronto, manadas de niños diminutos comenzaron a aparecer. Oliver observó en todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño hijo rubio y su mochila de colores.

Cuando lo divisó, sonrió, pero el gesto se desvaneció de sus labios cuando se percató de la manera en la que su hijo caminaba, con el mentón encajado en el pecho y las manos aferrando con fuerza las correas de su mochila. Oliver sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho: su niño no era tan apagado, al contrario, irradiaba luz como Barry…

Oliver se coló en la marea de personas hasta alcanzar la entrada del jardín de niños. Cuando Robert cruzó la reja, se inclinó para colocar una mano en su hombro; Robert levantó la cabeza, aterrado, pero cuando se percató de quién era, se relajó, al contrario de Oliver, que sintió un arrebato de ira y pánico naciéndole en el pecho.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? —preguntó, con la mirada fija en el enorme moretón que cubría la mejilla y parte de la boca de Robert, cuyos ojos se abrieron mucho un instante y volvió a lucir cabizbajo al siguiente.

—Yo… me caí, pa —mintió el niño.

Oliver negó con la cabeza. Tomó una de las correas de la mochila de su hijo y se la quitó de la espalda para colgarla de su propio hombro. Robert cerró las manos en puños.

—A mí no me engañas, Robbie: ¿quién te pegó? —inquirió Oliver, intentando no sonar acusador. Éste tipo de cosas se le daban mejor a Barry que a él, que ya estaba pensando en su arco y carcaj, por más descabellada y horrenda que fuera la idea de clavarle una flecha a un niño de preescolar.

—No fue nad…

—No me mientas.

Pero una voz femenina los interrumpió entonces.

—¿Señor Queen? —Llamó la profesora encargada de la reja del jardín de niños, que había estado observando la escena mientras controlaba el flujo del alumnado—. Soy Marcia Anderson, la profesora de Robbie. ¿Podemos hablar?

Oliver la observó con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar a Robert en brazos y entrar al jardín de niños.

—

Barry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, riendo de algo que había visto en su móvil, cuando Oliver abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, con Robert recostado contra su pecho y la mochila casi vacía del niño balanceándose precariamente en su brazo.

—Oh, qué bueno que ya llegaron. Hoy comeremos pot pie —Oliver no respondió y Robert no fue a buscarlo de la manera habitual, por lo que Barry levantó la mirada de inmediato. Cuando se encontró con la mirada furiosa y apenada de Oliver, se levantó de la silla y lanzó su teléfono sobre el mantel—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Robert ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su padre y Barry frunció el ceño—. Oliver…

El hombre parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Entró a la sala para dejar la mochila de Robert en un sillón y sujetó al niño por los costados para pararlo sobre un cojín. Era tan pequeño… aún para su edad. Barry jadeó al ver el moretón y en un parpadeo —cofcofliteralcofcof— estuvo al lado de ambos. Levantó una mano para acariciar con los dedos la mejilla de su hijo, que cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, tal vez soportando una punzada de dolor.

—¿Quién  _demonios_ te hizo esto, Robbie? —preguntó, con el tipo de voz suave que Oliver no había conseguido usar al hablar con esa estúpida maestra, que había intentado justificar a los niños que habían  _atacado_ a su  _bebé._

Robert negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me duele — _mintió._

Oliver se sintió orgulloso, pero la ira bulló en su ser como la lava de un volcán esperando hacer erupción. Barry abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero Oliver tomó su mano y le dio un apretón. Barry lo miró.

—¿Por qué no comemos primero? —propuso—. Robert, ve a lavarte las manos mientras tu padre y yo ponemos la mesa.

El niño pareció sinceramente agradecido por la vía de escape. Barry se puso a temblar —¿vibrar?— de coraje.

Oliver ayudó a Robert a bajar del sillón con un salto y lo vio correr hacia el cuarto de baño de la planta baja. Suspiró. Barry le golpeó el brazo y dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

—¿Quién le hizo eso? —preguntó, sacando el pie del horno para colocarlo sobre la mesa. La charola seguía caliente, por lo que dejó marcas rojas y ardientes en su piel, que comenzó a curarse poco a poco.

Oliver respiró profundo.

—Un tal Miles Lissauer.

—Maldito. ¿Por qué? —Barry sacó tres platos de la alacena y se los dio a Oliver antes de ir hacia un cajón a buscar cubiertos.

—Uhm…

Barry chasqueó la lengua.

—No me está gustando ese “uhm”, Oliver —advirtió.

—Al parecer, el tal Miles estaba molestando a su amiga, Jenny —explicó.

—¿La de las trenzas rubias y las gafas?

—Sí. Robert se enojó cuando la empujó, empujó al pequeño bastardo de vuelta y éste lo golpeó.

—Cabrón.

Oliver estuvo de acuerdo con el apelativo. Colocó los platos en sus respectivos sitios en la mesa y sacó vasos del mueble junto a la puerta de la cocina. Aprovechó que Barry estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia para besarlo en la mejilla. Barry sonrió con tristeza.

—Vaya… —murmuró. Cogió un cuchillo del soporte sobre el fregadero y comenzó a cortar el pie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recordé cuando unos chicos me golpearon por intentar ayudar a un niño al que también estaban molestando. Fue días antes de… lo que ocurrió con mi madre y Eobard Thawne. Odiaría pensar que mi hijo tendrá que pasar por cosas similares. Tal vez Flash tenga que visitar a ese niño y advertirle que se mantenga bien lejos de mi niño —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oliver rió, omitiendo mencionar que él había imaginado un par de veces a Arrow encajándole una flecha en el brazo con el que había golpeado a Robert.

—

Robert picoteó su pot pie con el tenedor, pero no probó bocado alguno. El moretón en su mejilla se había puesto negro y lucía espantoso sobre su piel pálida. Oliver y Barry intercambiaron una mirada.

—Robert,  _tienes_ que comer —dijo Barry, intentando no sonar suplicante.

Robert lo miró. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Oliver.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Al menos el jugo? Por favor —insistió Barry. Robert bajó la mirada, deprimido, y tomó su vaso, del que bebió pequeños tragos hasta que se hartó, se levantó de la mesa sin pedir permiso y se marchó a su habitación.

Oliver y Barry se vieron nuevamente. Barry suspiró e hizo su plato a un lado también. Oliver tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

—¿Vino?

—Yo no me emborracho, cariño. Ni siquiera cuando en verdad lo necesito.

—

Por la noche, Barry se coló a la habitación de Robert con una bandeja en la que transportaba un vaso de leche tibia y un sándwich de pavo.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la única iluminación provenía de las ventanas descubiertas. Robert estaba tendido en su cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza con su sábana de dinosaurios.

—Sé que estás despierto —dijo Barry, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche para sentarse en el borde de la cama y tocar la cabeza de su hijo, que se sobresaltó y sujetó las sábanas con fuerza, queriendo evitar que Barry se las quitara—. ¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó sin querer.

—¡No! —chilló el niño con voz pastosa.

Barry se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió. Estiró la mano para encender la lámpara de Robert, con forma de barco. La recámara se llenó de una tenue luz amarilla. Robert le dio la espalda, girando sobre la cama. Barry acarició su espalda.

—Está bien llorar, Robbie —dijo, intentando sonar seguro de sus palabras, a pesar de lo mucho que él detestara hacerlo—. A veces, el llanto te ayuda a hacerte más fuerte.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi profesora me dijo que llorar era de personas débiles! —exclamó, con la voz amortiguada por la manta.

Barry frunció el ceño.

—¿Esa mujer está loca? ¿Por qué dijo algo tan tonto y horrendo? —preguntó, furioso.

—Porque… yo… lloré un poco, después de que… —apartó la sabana y fingió golpearse la cara con el puño cerrado para que Barry entendiera a lo que se refería— y ella dijo que si era un niño fuerte, no debía llorar, que eso sólo lo hace la gente débil. Todos se rieron.

Barry se prometió que Flash iría a darle una cátedra de debilidades y fortalezas a esa perra.

Oliver apareció en la puerta de la habitación y se recargó en el marco, cruzado de brazos y con los labios fruncidos.

—Oh, no, Robert, eso  _no_ es  _verdad —_ suspiró, apenado, deseando que Joe se encontrara ahí, con ellos, porque el hombre siempre daba maravillosos consejos y sabía explicarlo todo. En cambio Barry: pensaba a la velocidad de la luz, pero las ideas llegaban a su boca con la lentitud de una tortuga—. Dime algo: ¿recuerdas el día de la boda de la tía Thea con el tío Roy?

Oliver frunció el ceño, pero Robert asintió.

—Sí. Comimos pastel y soltamos globos. Papá y tú bailaron.

Barry rió.

—Sí, pero viste a la tía Thea llorar, ¿cierto?

—Y al tío Roy, cuando la cargó y comenzaron a dar vueltas como locos. Se estaban riendo también —Oliver sonrió.

—¿Y crees que ellos son débiles sólo porque lloraron en esa ocasión?

Robert abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! —Bramó, sobresaltado—. La he visto romper ladrillos con la mano. Y el tío Roy hace cosas geniales, como arrojarme muy alto o usar una moto.

—Ah… e-exacto. Entonces, llorar no te hace débil, ¿verdad? —siguió con el hilo de la charla, aunque se preguntaba cuándo había visto Robert a Thea rompiendo ladrillos o cuándo demonios Roy lo había lanzado al aire como una pelota de playa… aunque Oliver también lo hacía.

—¿No? Pero tú y papá  _nunca_  lloran—comentó, sentándose en la cama (obviando las marcas de llanto en sus mejillas) y estirándose para tomar el vaso de leche y tomar un trago.

—Oh, Robert —comentó Oliver desde la puerta. El niño lo miró, pero el hombre no dijo nada más.

No necesitaba mencionar sus noches de soledad en la isla, cuando el dolor era tan brutal que lo tiraba de rodillas en la arena de la playa y lo hacía llorar a gritos o cuando su padre, Tommy y su madre murieron. Ah, y cómo había llorado junto a Barry hasta quedarse seco el día que aquel hombre raptó a Robert del colegio y colocó una pistola en su sien. Habían pensado/jurado que eran los peores padres del mundo. Y aún no estaban seguros de no serlo.

—Claro que sí lo hacemos, chiquito. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Robert le dedicó una mirada escéptica a Oliver.

—¿Incluso papá?

Barry observó a su pareja.

— _Sobre todo_ papá.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con reproche.

Barry rió y estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano a su marido, que entró a la habitación y sujetó sus dedos con cariño.

—No te creo.

—Hazlo, Robbie. Y a pesar de eso, seguimos siendo fuertes. Por ti. Y estamos muy orgullosos por lo que hiciste hoy —agregó, sonriendo, con la mano de Oliver bien sujeta entre sus dedos.

El rostro de Robert ensombreció.

—Pero… no gané. Y Miles también hizo llorar a Jenny porque le quitó sus gafas y las tiró al suelo.

Ambos padres hicieron una mueca, pero lograron ocultarla con rapidez: ellos estaban acostumbrados a combatir a villanos psicópatas y homicidas que les hacían la vida imposible. Era una desgracia que entre niños se viviera una situación similar, con algunos de ellos tomando el rol de bestias monstruosas.

Barry acarició el cabello de Robert. Oliver se sentó detrás de su pareja y apoyó el mentón en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

—Ganar no importa, Robert —dijo y no pudo evitar recordar una vieja y emotiva conversación con su madre—. Lo que importa es la intención con la que protegiste a tu amiga.

Robert frunció los labios.

—No quería verla sufrir.

—Y eso te convierte en un jovencito con un corazón increíble —intervino Oliver.

—Sí —convino Barry—. Eres una especie de… héroe.

—¿Cómo Arrow y Flash? —inquirió Robert, emocionado.

Oliver se sobresaltó.

—No, Robert, esos dos bravucones lo único que buscan son problemas, no sigas sus pasos —dijo y Barry le dio un codazo en las costillas, sacándole el aire.

—Pero ellos me salvaron una vez.

—Puedes ser otro tipo de héroe: una especie de súper niño que luche por defender la libertad física y mental de quienes lo rodean —siguió Barry.

Oliver le mordió el hombro.

—¡Ay!

— _No_ —dijo el arquero.

Robert puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como Robin.

—¿Robin? —preguntó Barry.

—El de… —empezó Oliver.

—Batman —terminó Robert.

Oliver quiso golpear la cabeza contra un muro y caer en la inconsciencia.

—

Acompañaron a Robert hasta que terminó de comer y lo escucharon parlotear sobre el Chico Maravilla, ese que correteaba detrás de Batman con mayas, una capa y una R en el pecho. Luego, lo arroparon, lo besaron en la frente y el cabello y le prometieron que todo estaría bien. Esperaron a que se quedara dormido para marcharse a su propia habitación.

Oliver abrazó a Barry por la espalda mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—De cierto modo siento que empeoramos las cosas.

Barry chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo que pasa es que sigues celoso de Batman —dijo y echó a correr hacia la habitación, dejando detrás de sí un halo de luz roja y amarilla.

Oliver sonrió.

—¿Celoso yo? —preguntó al entrar a su recámara. Barry ya estaba en pijama y en la cama.

—Sí, tú.

—¿Quién fue el que se robó la idea de la batiseñal? ¿Flash o Arrow?

Barry hizo un puchero.

—Cisco —respondió.

Oliver se echó a reír.

A pesar del ambiente ligero en el que se fueron a dormir, la preocupación por Robert aumentó dos milésimas en sus pechos. Ahora no sólo tenían que preocuparse de súper villanos averiguando su identidad, sino también de niños problema. No parecía justo, después de todo lo que hacían por la ciudad, pero desgraciadamente sabían que era de lo más normal.

Sólo esperaban que Robert supiera salir adelante y poder estar ahí con él para guiar sus pasos.


	3. El latido de un corazón

Barry se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos delante de su boca con aire nervioso, Oliver, por otro lado, optó por pasear por la sala de espera como león enjaulado; Thea, llorosa y con un chichón en la frente cerrado con vendoletas, abrazaba a Roy como si fuera una especie de salvavidas, a pesar de que el joven tenía un brazo roto y en cabestrillo. Tanto Barry como Oliver los estaban ignorando a propósito a pesar de que sabían que ellos no habían sido los responsables del accidente automovilístico que había mandado a su hijo de cinco años a la sala de urgencias con una herida abierta en la cabeza, pero, de todos modos, no podían verlos a la cara sin sentirse molestos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que permitir que Robert fuera al zoológico con sus tíos terminaría de esa manera? Thea pareció seguir el tren de pensamiento de su hermano, porque se alejó de Roy y dio dos pasos en dirección de Oliver, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Oliver —dijo la muchacha—, lo sentimos mucho, enserio. No esperábamos que ocurriera algo como esto. Íbamos a casa después del zoo y Robbie se veía tan contento, de la nada ese estúpido auto cruzó la luz roja del semáforo y nuestro carro perdió el control hasta que nos estrellamos contra el poste —contó por milésima vez, buscando la lógica en sus palabras. Barry apretó los labios, nervioso—. Tomé a Robbie y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, pero esa estúpida silla para vehículo… no son nada seguras. Y cuando revisé…

—Ya no sigas —interrumpió Barry—.  _Por favor._

 Thea le regaló una mirada comprensiva y selló sus labios.

El médico apareció por fin.

—Está fuera de peligro —les informó a Barry y Oliver, que se habían acomodado brazo contra brazo, ansiosos—. Sólo se trató de un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Sus reflejos están en buen estado y su visión también, pero perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre: necesitará una transfusión. Su tipo sanguíneo es difícil de encontrar y no lo tenemos en las reservas del hospital: ¿alguno de ustedes…?

—Yo —interrumpió Barry a toda velocidad. El médico lo observó, al igual que Oliver—. Tengo su tipo sanguíneo.

—¡Qué bueno! —Exclamó el doctor, levantando una mano para acomodarse las gafas—. Eso sin duda nos ahorrará tiempo; venga al laboratorio para que tomemos…

Barry negó con la cabeza.

—Primero tengo que hacer una llamada. Oliver, ¿vienes? —le preguntó a su marido y este de inmediato asintió. Se marcharon a un corredor cercano ante la mirada perpleja del médico, Thea y Roy.

—

Mientras hablaba por teléfono con Caitlin, Barry tuvo una especie de  _déjà vu_ relacionado a la época en la que Oliver y él habían comenzado a planear tener un bebé.

Por supuesto que se habían topado con la incógnita de si querían adoptar o concebir por medio de una gestante subrogada —optaron por la segunda opción— y quién sería su donante de óvulo —Barry se metió en un problema con Iris al explicarle que prefería que no fuera ella por razones obvias y Oliver se metió en otro con Felicity al no mencionárselo… también por razones obvias y, al final, decidieron que lo mejor sería acudir al banco—, pero, sin duda alguna, la decisión más complicada había sido elegir quién sería el padre. Y en verdad se esforzaron por hacerlo todo equitativo: consideraron las características físicas, mentales y profesionales de todos los miembros del árbol genealógico de las dos familias e incluso bromearon acerca de dejarlo al azar, mezclando el esperma de ambos y, de esa manera, nunca saber quién era el padre… pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Barry le habló a Caitlin de sus planes y ella le mencionó la posible inconveniencia de que él fuera el padre.

La inconveniencia de que Flash fuera padre.

_No sabemos cómo sería la gestación, Barry, incluso… podría resultar peligrosa tanto para la madre como para el bebé. Lo siento._

Y eso había zanjado el asunto: Oliver sería el padre de su retoño.

(Barry no le habló a Caitlin durante una semana y a Oliver le regaló una sonrisa extraña, una que hubiera hecho que el Joker se sintiera orgulloso).  

Pero ahora la situación era otra.

—…entonces, ¿qué  _tan_  riesgoso sería donarle sangre a mi hijo, Caitlin? —preguntó, sujetando el teléfono contra su oreja con una mano y aferrando los dedos de Oliver con la otra.

Caitlin guardó silencio durante largos segundos.

—Voy para allá —dijo y cortó la comunicación.

—

Después de alegar con el médico que había atendido a Robert, Caitlin consiguió hacer uso del laboratorio del hospital. Tomó a Barry, lo sentó en la silla junto al equipo para tomar muestras y le metió una aguja en el brazo. Poco a poco, la bolsa a la que estaba conectada se llenó de espesa sangre oscura.

—Aún no me has dicho si existe riesgo, Caitlin —dijo el hombre, ansioso.

—Es poco, en realidad —respondió ella y sus palabras consiguieron herirlo en lo más hondo del pecho: si hubiera dicho eso hace cinco años, quizá Robert sería suyo y no de Oliver. Ambos hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad de procrear. Caitlin le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla—. Sabes que no es lo mismo —dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente—. El embarazo quizá no se hubiera logrado, Barry. En cambio ahora, Robbie puede convertirse en un niño  _rápido_ , pero nada más.

Barry suspiró.

—Entiendo. No pasa nada —mintió.

Caitlin sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Cisco y yo seguimos investigando. Quizá en un par de años puedan, ya sabes… darle un hermanito a Robbie.

Barry sonrió.

—O hermanita.

—Esa es la actitud.

—

Cuando Robert por fin abrió los ojos después de la transfusión sanguínea, sus padres se pusieron de pie de inmediato para darle la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

El niño les sonrió y estiró las manos como para tocarlos, pero lucía todavía bastante débil, así que dejo caer los brazos. Barry se apresuro a tomar su mano, esa donde no estaba el catéter.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el niño, con la voz pastosa.

Oliver hizo una mueca.

—En el hospital, Robbie —respondió.

Los ojos azules del niño se abrieron mucho, con miedo. El corazón de Barry se encogió.

—Pero estaba en el zoo con Thea y Roy, ¿qué pasó? —inquirió y de pronto su rostro se deformó con sorpresa. Oliver y Barry intercambiaron una mirada: posiblemente había recordado el accidente…—. ¿Y mi jirafa? —preguntó el niño, atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres.

—¿Cuál jirafa? —preguntó Barry, confundido. Quizá Robbie se había golpeado más fuerte de lo que el médico había admitido. Al menos no parecía recordar nada relacionado al incidente.

—Roy me compró una jirafa en el puesto de recuerdos —explicó, cerrando los ojos. Las vendas en su cabeza le daban el extraño aspecto de un hongo, pequeño y dorado.

 Oliver rió y colocó su mano en la espalda de Barry.

—Le preguntaré —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Barry tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado y la colocó junto a la cama. Habló con Robert de animales hasta que el niño volvió a dormirse, entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, se inclinó sobre el pecho de Robert y colocó la oreja cuidadosamente sobre su caja torácica para escuchar el latido de su corazón, sólo para asegurarse de que su niño estaba ahí, con ellos,  _vivo_ …y lo sintió: uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco latidos del corazón. Rápidos, casi sin pausas, como una especie de arritmia cardiaca.

Al principio, se asustó y pensó en llamar a un médico, pero permaneció quieto en su sitio y, en vez de alarmarse, puso una mano sobre su propio pecho. ¡ _Unodostrescuatrocinco!_ El corazón del Velocista Escarlata latía al ritmo de un tambor y el corazón de su hijo era el acompañamiento. Dios, Oliver lo iba a matar cuando le dijera…

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que por fin había algo suyo en su hijo, algo que lo hacía tanto de Oliver como de él mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia comencé a escribirla cuando recién empezaban a transmitir la segunda temporada de Flash y la cuarta de Arrow, así que la temática se complicó un poco con toda la nueva información que nos estaban dando (EjemEjemWilliamEjemEjem), por eso hice una pausa en los capítulos hasta saber algo más :p   
> Ahora, decidí convertirla en un universo alterno a Tierra-1 para no caer en contradicciones. Si hay algunos personajes muertos en Tierra-1 vivos por aquí, no se sorprendan y alégrense :) (¡Eddie, Ronnie!).
> 
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
